1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a machine or apparatus for removing the husks from nuts, and relates more particularly to an apparatus that provides a continuous-husking procedure for various sized nuts, whereby the nut shell thereof is not cracked and the meat of the nut is not damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in removing the thick, protective husk from the nut shell without causing damage to the shell and possibly to the meat disposed therein. Various types of apparatuses and methods have been proposed, but, these are either very time consuming or they do not completely provide a damage-free husked nut. Thus, the commercial value is very often lost. Again, additional time is lost in many husking processes due to the fact that the nuts must first be classified and then sorted into various sized groups.
However, with the herein-disclosed apparatus, the above problems have been eliminated.